A Grand Miracle
by Traitor of All Traitors
Summary: Movie universe: Suppose that, as Kate lay dying in her sleep, a stranger comes to her in the night and bestows upon her the gift of life and takes away her leukemia? Suppose that the stranger existed for the sake of helping people like her? If you know who it is, then no introduction is needed!


Creation began on 01-17-11

Creation ended on 08-29-16

My Sister's Keeper

A Grand Miracle

A/N: I thought of this idea for a while, but never got around to writing it. I looked at the book and movie version of _My Sister's Keeper_ , and while I prefer the movie over the book, I didn't like that fate is cruel to those that are dealt a bad hand. In the book, it's either Kate or Anna, and it's the opposite in the movie. Only some people are courageous enough to write stories where both sisters live. Here's mine. A miracle is delivered, but not one you'd expect. Based off the movie version.

As Kate and Sara Fitzgerald slept that night in the hospital, neither were aware of the strange man wearing a doctor's medical coat, covering a pair of blue jeans, an armored torso decorated with ornate engravings of dragons and stars, and possessing eyes that held the greatest of mysteries of the universe itself.

 _Even if the outcome were to be in favor of the younger sister, I cannot allow Death to claim yet another less-fortunate soul,_ the man thought, silently approaching the sleeping Kate, holding a small orb of red crystal. _You may not have faith in another operation, even if it were to let you live longer, but there's always faith in the unknown. And I am the unknown, here to bring you a great gift. One that is considered a true miracle, like magic._

In the quietness of the night, he placed the red crystal on Kate's head and watched it harmlessly melt into her skin. Before Sara could even open up her eyes to see a shadow leaving the room, the man was already gone. Assuming it was wishful thinking, she went back to sleep. By morning, something remarkable would occur.

 _Mom called home and said that the most unusual thing happened,_ thought Anna, writing it in her diary the next day. _She said that Kate got better last night. I had almost believed she had died in her sleep. She just woke up feeling fine_ _…and with a lighter skin tone. The doctors checked her several times and found, to their greatest surprise, that her cancer was gone. She wasn't in remission…she was just better, like it hadn't happened to her when she was little. It didn't make any sense. Nobody just gets better in one night where they're at their worst; they just die. But not Kate. She survived. Somebody had to have done something for her to recover like this. Like how the doctors spoke of her condition during the hearing._

Anna couldn't be for sure, but it had to be an act of God that her sister was now recovering from her leukemia. That God was actually performing a miracle that saved Kate.

-x-

As the mysterious man that granted Kate a reprieve from sickness and death sat on a sidewalk outside of the hospital, he saw Kate being helped out of the lobby by her family. He smiled at the sight of the family. And he had hope that one day in the future, far from today, this year, this very century, in this very dimension of existence, that medical science would find a way to better treat and eliminate all forms of cancer and bestow people with the chance of a long and healthier lifespan that many could only dream of having.

"So many people to save, so many ways to save them, but so little methods to keep my presence hidden from them to ensure that I don't frighten them," he uttered, just as their car drove off. "May you find happiness in your future, Kate Fitzgerald."

Then, just as a calming breeze swept through the street, the man vanished, leaving only his crushed soda can that he was drinking out of, which suddenly levitated and fell into a recycling bin.

-x-

"…So, what did you see that night?" Anna asked Kate during dinner a week later.

"What do you mean?" Kate questioned her.

"I mean, what happened that night when we left?" She clarified.

"All I can say for sure is that I had an unusual dream that night," Kate expressed. "I was on a path made of light, over the Earth, leading towards a large pair of gates with a laser show going off. I was about to walk towards them, but then a man appeared beside me and told me it wasn't my time yet."

"An angel, perhaps?"

"He didn't seem like one to me. He didn't have any wings, but he was quite friendly. Called himself a brother to everyone that ever lived, that he…alleviates the suffering of good people."

"Alleviates?"

"His words."

"Quite a dream."

Kate then scratched her head, now growing back its hair.

Fin

A/N: And with that, I shall leave the rest to your imagination. Many apologies for taking so long to finish and post.


End file.
